Test of Love
by Reminicing101
Summary: Bloom saw Sky with another girl? Who is this girl? What is she doing with him? Is it the end for the couple?


Bloom saw Sky with another girl? Who is this girl? What is she doing with him? Is it the end for the couple?

Bloom's POV

I can't believe he did this to me, he said he loved me, but that was a lie, he lied o me, he betrayed my trust. Just as negative feelings entered my mind Flora came in

Flora: Sweetie what's wrong?

Bloom: I saw Sky with another girl, they were holding hands, the girl kissed his cheek and they hugged

Flora: That's not Sky, he loves you Bloom, Sky would never do that

Then Stella, Musa, Tecna and Aisha walked in

Stella: Do I hear boy drama

Flora: Bloom says that she saw Sky with another girl

Bloom: And they were holding hands and hugging and she kissed his cheek

Musa that's nonsense Sky would never cheat on you

Sky's POV

As I returned to Red Fountain, coming back from Magix with my cousin Ivana who's from planet Vixen, The boys were sitting in the lounge with crossed arms and angry expressions

Brandon: We need to talk?

Sky: Okay

I slowly walked towards as I closed the door, then Helia begun speaking

Helia: The girls and rung us saying that you've been cheating on Bloom?

Wait, what I would never cheat on Bloom I love her

Sky: What are you talking about? I love Bloom I'd never do that

Riven: Well according to barbie (referring to Stella) that you snogged that girl at the mall

Then I realised Bloom must have seen me with Ivana

Sky: I was with Ivana

Brandon: As in Princess Ivana of planet Vixen

Riven: So that's the girl

Timmy: So you are cheating on Bloom?

Nabu: Guys let Sky explain himself

Sky: Princess Ivana is my cousin, she's my mother's niece

Brandon: But is she here on Magix

Sky: She's here for two days, I have to explain to Bloom, where is she?

Helia: The girls are with her at lake Rochaluche

I ran to my leva bike and rode to where Bloom was

Bloom's POV

I was at lake Rochaluche with the girls, I needed air, and a bit of fun, then all I heard was the sound of a leva bike roaring within the distance

Stella: did you expect company

We all shrugged our shoulders, then I recognised the bike as it came closer it was Sky's bike the girls stood up as they approached Sky

Musa: What do you want Sky?

Sky: I need to speak to Bloom

Stella: If you want to speak to her, you can say it out loud

Flora: Sky we know what happened?

Aisha: And she is not in the mood to see you

Tecna: So I logically say return to Red Fountain

Sky: Bloom please I need to talk to you? Whom you saw at the mall with me that girl was my cousin, I'd never cheat on you, I love you and you know that

I couldn't believe him

Bloom: I could I believe you, you never returned any of my text or phone calls

Sky: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Bloom, my mother expects me to spend time with Ivana my cousin she's the princess of Vixen, and she's here for two days, I only helped her to find a wedding dress, to impress her fiancé

Bloom: Are you sure you're telling me the complete and honest truth

he nodded, then I told the girls to leave to give me and Sky some alone time

He approached me and kneeled in front of me grabbing my hands softly

Sky: Bloom you have to believe me that I only love you and only you, you're the one for me, and I'm sorry that I haven't been texting or calling you lately, my phone was suspended and I was with Ivana planning her supreme wedding

I shed a couple of tears, I sniffled quietly but I think he heard it

Bloom: I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot, I should'nt have doubted you like that

Sky: hey hush now, it's not your fault, it's mine I should have told you earlier

Bloom: I love you so much Sky

I hugged him, and he kissed my forehead and hugged me back

Sky: I love you too Bloom  
As we broke away, he kissed my lips therefore turning into a make-out session. It was like sparks throughout my entire body, having that tingling sensation, then after what felt like eternity we broke apart. We spent some time together before going back to Red Fountain and Alfea


End file.
